


If Only We'd Met In My Dreams

by artemismoon12



Category: CPCoulter's Dalton
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Mom the Bis are at it again!, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No excuses, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Sex Dream, Summer Boy Deleted Scenes, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, bottom!Julian, good boys, just porn, top!Sadie, top!dwight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemismoon12/pseuds/artemismoon12
Summary: Julian knows he is dreaming, but with the two of them leaning over him, how can he refuse?
Relationships: Thomas Dwight Houston/Julian Larson-Armstrong, Thomas Dwight Houston/Julian Larson-Armstrong/Sadie Moore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	If Only We'd Met In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Summer Boy Deleted Scene where Julian has a sex dream about his new fling Dwight & Dwight's hot friend Sadie. Really it was just too self-indulgent to post. So it's all what Julian might have in a fantasy.   
> Originally from Plurk 2017; set somewhere in Chapter 24-ish? But with that alternate meeting idea I pitched on Plurk where Sadie picks Dwight up on her motorbike and she flirts with Julian & he thinks she is pretty.

It had to be a dream.

There were hints of course. Julian would never allow Dwight up into his hotel room with the photographers posted outside. Also considering Dwight was dressed much better than he usually was: tight, black t-shirt that didn’t fit in all the right ways, and jeans out of an alternative modelling shoot (he’d actually looked up as a joke to pitch to Dwight.) Maybe it was the fact Sadie was there, Dwight’s hot, best friend who rivalled him in attractiveness, but beat him in confidence. Not that there seemed to be a lack of confidence on either of their faces.

The real giveaway it was a dream was how the two of them looked at him.

Julian sat down on the bed in his hotel room, staring at the two brunettes in front of him. He’d been in this position before back in France during Cannes, fresh off a win for _Secondhand Lines_. That hadn’t been in his imagination. It’d been the supporting actress winner and her personal stylist; her-whip cord lean, and him-softer but with the size to back up any disparities about his height. Maybe that’s where he got the inspiration for this, besides Sadie’s flirting when they met.

He was used to being looked at with lust; even from Dwight. But, to have it openly spread across his face? With determination in his stance? This was that Dwight who didn’t ask. This Dwight took- demanded. Ask him when he was awake who he preferred, he'd probably say the real one, with his careful questions and secret smile- but god, did he love a man who didn't wait for a yes or no. 

Sadie was still an unknown entity, but from their brief meeting he got a sense. Dwight always had spoken of her with a forceful personality. She’d be teasing to both of them, leading the way. Her eyes were a kind of hazel green, looking at him with unveiled desire. She was dressed like her friend, black on black with a touch of eyeliner. In that moment he wondered what his dream was telling him about his taste in women, her tousled curls and deep curves were the first things he saw about her- and he was drawn in instantly. 

He wanted them to touch him.

Waiting could be nice, for a price. That price being a show, which in dream logic happened immediately. Dwight’s hands on Sadie’s face, her hands in his shirt. It would start slow, open-mouthed kisses and pulling at each other. Sadie would grunt, pulling Dwight down to kiss her more firmly. He knew the feeling of wanting to have him closer. She would already be comfortable having him in her space, would be able to push Dwight further than Julian could.

Her hands would twist in the fabric of his shirt, pressing her hips forward in a move that wouldn’t hurt but serve to inflame. Julian watched the sequence play out, Dwight’s fingers pressing across her jaw and up into her hair. She’d gasp, the tug urging her on. He knew, though he couldn’t see, how taut Dwight’s pants were. How it made it easy to pull Dwight’s hand down to press between her legs. If he wanted he could probably cup her, lift her up like a doll. Her jeans were tugged off, her hands grappled with Dwight’s hips pulling him closer. His hand remained, she cried out.

He didn’t know how but in an instant suddenly he was on his knees between them, clothing missing with his cock hard against his thigh. He could smell Sadie as she carded her fingers through his hair coaxing him towards her. She wanted him, her curls thicker, if that was possible, than the glossy hair on her head.

Choice was a lovely thing to have, but pants were already missing and Julian always liked going down on men a little better- he’d always liked being gagged. Here, his mind showed him how forceful this imaginary Dwight could be, Sadie too. As his mouth slipped around Dwight’s length he felt Sadie kneel down behind him. She sucked marks against the back of his neck, nails up his side and her hair against his shoulders.

Dwight would take his hair and force him to take him deeper. Julian would oblige. He groaned around him, taking him down easily. He felt the press at the back of his throat, close to choking but kept his breathing as even as he could. It was hard with Dwight’s groans as he leant down, curling over as Julian would lick and release with a wet pop. The taste was salty, the smell curling up his nose as he got caught up in the act.

Sadie had his dick in her hand. She clung around his back, whispering in his ear. _You're enjoying it, God you're such a little slut, I can have you coming around my fingers so easily, wouldn't you like to lick yourself off me?_ He could try and cry out but she’d just have Dwight choke him again, having him cry out and curl back into her touch. 

Her hand gripped him tight, playing with his dick roughly and yet with all the care in the world. Sadie’s grip was a hard jerk, slipping down to cradle his balls, rolling them in her hand. He wondered if she'd take him from behind with a toy, treat him like a toy, with Dwight keeping him quiet as he just took it from him. _You're my messy little bitch aren't you, such a bottom_ she whispered as she bit the side of his neck. _Do you like that? Do you fucking like that? Do you want more? God, of course you do- you love it._

He shuddered, spilling over Sadie’s fingers with a moan stifled around Dwight pumping in and out of his mouth. She bit him again, on the shoulder and he could feel her push Dwight away to stick her messy fingers in his mouth. Julian slurped her down, looking up at Dwight with white on his lips and Sadie wrapped around his shoulders. Could see the dark eyes gazing down with just enough protectiveness to feel safe, and just enough want to feel dangerous.

 _You see how good he is?_ Sadie said to Dwight, voice low. _See how he wants it?_

She pushed her fingers deeper into Julian’s mouth, Julian licking her clean. She smiled, rewarding him with a kiss on the cheek. _You’re still good Dwight, come on his face. No, let him do it._

Dwight obliged, Julian’s hands eagerly seizing Dwight’s dick to finish him off. A warm wet spurt against his cheek. Dwight’s hand in his hair tightened, that low growl he’d only managed to coax out of him a few times awake drove Julian mad. Now he could replay it over and over. Even when awake he could come undone on that primal growl, Dwight losing control. He was hard still, they both were. He wanted more than just his approval, he wanted to have him in him when he came.

Sadie’s arms curled around Julian’s chest. _Dirty little boy, you're doing so well for us._ He purred from the approval. She licked his cheek, tasting Dwight off his skin before kissing him.

He didn’t know if she was a good kisser. Julian could only hope and guess with this, but she was gorgeous and confident. If that didn’t translate to a kiss that made him whimper into her mouth, he doubted it greatly. The taste of her, mixed with Dwight’s made him crazy. He wanted her to push him backwards-

And being a dream she did; turning them and straddling him on the ground. Her thighs were soaked, sliding against his sides as she lent over him. She kept his shoulders down, holding him with her thicker build. Julian tried to buck upwards but she seemed content to tease him, pressing her pussy against his cock but not letting him in.

Dwight was behind her, Julian’s breath catching to see her breasts in his hands. Dwight rolled her nipples between his fingers, her sharp gasp his prize as he pinched. Julian could feel another release of wetness against his cock, trying to just get in her, to feel as she twisted under Dwight’s hands.

They controlled though, not Julian. He loved it, seeing her above him, teasing him. She circled her hips down, grinding against him slowly. His hands slid up her legs as she lent back, letting him hold on until the curve of her ass was pressed against Dwight’s cock. Her chest rising and falling, sweat dotting her collarbone, she looked beautiful. Julian wanted to lick her neck as she fucked him but his imagination went further.

She looked down at him, Dwight’s hand snaking up against her throat, between her breasts like an elaborate white collar against her tanned skin. She managed a few swears, Julian swearing along with her as she freed her grip from him to guide his dick into her. But it wasn’t alone, her legs spread so far apart he through she would cry out from the stretch- she must be flexible though. When Julian pushed him, he has Dwight’s cock sliding into her as well.

She had her eyes closed tight, asking Dwight for more, urging Julian on. Pleases dropped from her lips like flowers, writhing as far as Dwight’s grip would allow her. Julian arched his hips into her, feeling the tight warmth against her and Dwight’s skin. He felt her clasp the two of them, her hoarse voice echoed in his mind. But she wasn’t done, the wetness dripping out of her hit his hips. Dwight wasn’t stopping so neither was he, the heady feeling of having her come on them was too alluring.

Julian whined, thrusting up into her, coming deep in her against Dwight’s hard length. As the dream went, it kept coming, each thrust rewarding them with another shudder from her, another twitch and choked cry. Dwight growled into her ear, looking down at Julian with dark eyes and promise they would leave him just as needy.

 _Good Boy._ Dwight’s voice was hoarse, pulling Julian’s hips up and holding him and Sadie together. It was the kind of move that could only work in a dream, Dwight fucking both of them – right against Julian’s dick and thrusting deep into Sadie. Julian could only whimper and twist, his legs against the ground pushing them up and closer. He felt Sadie’s head against his chest, drawing deep gouges into his side as Dwight made them both come again.

Dwight’s grip slackened, leaving them to roll back down; Sadie curled against his side. Her curls were a mess, both top and bottom, her smile amazing. She said he was amazing, he was dirty, he was a slut, and she loved it. He should lick her clean for those words but instead she caught his mouth in a filthy kiss. Julian felt her twitching every time her legs shifted, he pet the curls between her legs and she whimpered. His fingers were too close to it, too tender it ached.

Dwight pulled her up and away from Julian, kissing her and tucking his fingers into her again as she cried out. It didn’t matter. Her back hit the ground again, arching upwards whimpering. Julian of this dream world swirled his own finger around her clit, feeling her twist between their ministrations. He licked his lips, looking at the two of them with Dwight at his shoulder.

Dwight wasn’t done though, his other hand up to Julian’s throat to catch him like he did to Sadie. Julian almost purred when his shoulders hit the ground again hard, the feeling of bruises dotting his back and littering his body where they touched him was delicious. Dwight’s mouth against Julian’s was swift, taking all words as he ground down against him. Dwight was hard as a rock, his balls tight with another orgasm he had from fucking Sadie with Julian. It painted Julian’s abdomen, still hard as Dwight choked him with his kiss.

If he could get Dwight to do this awake… his chest tightened with that awareness. Then Sadie was gone from under his hand, her fingers in herself to slicken up her hand. Dwight kissed him again before tightening his grip around his neck. He promised Julian he’d enjoy it; he was being so good, he was coming so nicely, so often. He was so needy, wanted them so bad. Julian felt Sadie’s wet fingers pressing against his skin, touching his balls before dropping back to his entrance and swirling her fingers there.

Julian could only respond in kind, pressing his ass towards her hand and begging her to fuck him. He tensed, Dwight’s hand there as well, the other tight on Julian’s throat. What words he could say now were more pleads to Dwight, could they just fill him up.

They played with his hole, sealing the game with a kiss between them and a look down to Julian as they did it. It made him wonder if he could even last until he woke up, if his sheets were painted with how he wanted them. He couldn’t breathe, begging in stuttered gasps. He was lightheaded, oxygen filling his brain with colour when it was allowed, just as his head spun when they touched him, opened him up. He begged Dwight to fuck him, to take him rough against the ground. To let Sadie have him eat her out just to have it drip down his chin. He wanted Dwight to fill him up so full he’d be leaking for days, so he’d be limping, so he’d be ripped apart.

Dwight laughed the two hands scissoring him open with an unending slickness he’d come to expect from his imagination. Sadie drew a finger along his veins, the dark blue ones you could feel from the skin- that felt like she was going to open them up as she traced the underside of his cock, the lines of his thighs, his neck, the tender crook of his elbow. He didn’t think that could be erotic until she licked and sucked where her slick finger had been. Dwight took it a step further as he pushed another finger into Julian, the stretch taking more of Julian’s coherence away; each time Sadie left a mark, Dwight would leave his teeth; impressions of the two covering his skin.

He wouldn’t even be able to cover it up, Dwight sucking a finger into his mouth and sucking hard, biting the pad of Julian’s thumb and making Julian moan. He couldn’t help it, he softer the skin the deeper his teeth sank. Sadie’s mouth between the marks left praise in his ear and pain that sunk to pleasure. She told him he was a good little slut for them, how they would break him apart and have him ask for more. He already was, but Dwight told him he didn’t believe it.

Their fingers left him, he cried out, pushing his hips up like they’d take him again. Sadie laughed darkly, pressing a finger to his mouth. Shh. He’d be crying out soon enough.

He was on the ground, his back sore until Dwight pulled him up and flipped him. His ass in the air, his forearms on the ground presenting for him. It was rough, it was messy with harsh thrusts as Dwight pushed into him. He had barely begun and Julian was already crying out until Sadie pushed his head down and told him to occupy himself; she tucked a leg around his head, down on her back watching Dwight and Julian leisurely. She described what Dwight was doing to him with a smile on her face, keeping Julian’s head down each time he stopped. They could stop, but first they’d use him.

Dwight held his hips tight, pulling Julian against him as he thrust. The sound was loud, the primitive grunts from Dwight had Julian wanting to twist around, to see how wide blown his pupils were. Sadie tugged him back down, had him moan into her pussy. He felt his arms bruise as Dwight fucked him so hard he knocked his head against Sadie’s hip. She told him as Dwight dug his hands into Julian’s sides, leaving fingerprints in his skin. She told him as Dwight cried as he came; she told him as he did it again.

Julian could feel it dripping out his ass, running down his leg with the stickiness it would dry to. He was being filled to excess, pushed further into with each thrust hitting the curve inside him where he could only whimper into Sadie’s hips and beg Dwight for more. He got it harder, he got Dwight going faster. Sadie told him he was doing exactly like they wanted, how fucking good he looked between them, how much she wanted to make him come until he couldn’t anymore.

He couldn’t, he couldn’t take it anymore. But he could, each time Dwight slid out he gasped until he was met with a swift re-entry. The empty to full keeping him grasping at skin, crying out pitifully as his cock strained for release. Dwight wrapped his hand around Julian’s cock, matching his thrusts to the pulls he took of Julian. Sadie coaxed the cries out of him, painting his face with the slickness she had left there. When he wasn’t loud enough she pinched his nose forcing him to come loudly against her.

He felt sore, exhausted from the friction of Dwight taking what he wanted from him. Sadie told him they’d take one more, but after that one more she chuckled and Dwight would take another; pulling the moans out of him like a magician’s scarf, one after the other.

It was never-ending, hands across his back and mixing abuse in with the delighted praise. His ass was screaming at him but he felt pure bliss when Dwight dug his fingers through his hair and pulled his back, sitting Julian on his cock and biting at his shoulder. Sadie took her chance, her lips around the head of his cock as Dwight came in him one last time. Julian couldn’t speak, Sadie swallowing around him as Dwight held him tight. He was too tired to even shudder, a high keening sound escaping from the back of his throat. He was spent, aching and sated.

Dwight stayed in him, each shift an exercise in acting. Julian’s stuttered breaths kept him boneless, trying to catch himself, stay sane. Sadie’s mouth left him with a slick smile, her lips warm against his as she kissed him. Dwight’s kiss against his neck was soft, holding Julian’s body between them.

The hushed whispers between them had Julian shaking in the afterglow. _What a sweet little slut. How lucky they were to have him. How well he did. What a good boy._

He didn’t want to know how long he’d been asleep. Julian woke up in complete bliss, shaking with how vivid it all was. His legs were sticky, his pants a total write off. He still stuck his hands under the sheets again, wanting to relive it all over again.

He was tempted to send a text to Dwight; tell him about it, see if he could make it a reality. But he probably wouldn’t remember it in the morning. He fell back asleep with his hand on himself and a pair of conspiring smiles fucking him senseless.


End file.
